memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Rebellion-Alliance war
† † Benjamin Sisko (prime) |strength1= 1 ( ) Terran fighters Terran raiders |losses1= |combatant2= Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Co-belligerents: |commander2= |strength2=Various Klingon and Cardassian ships |losses2= }} In the mirror universe, the Terran Rebellion-Alliance war was a conflict between the Terran Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the 2370s. Against overwhelming odds the rebellion, which came to be called the Terran Resistance Forces, scored several important victories against the Alliance and restored hope to the defeated slaves. They managed to raise a full-scale rebellion, gathering together a band of troops and ships based in the Badlands. Although Sisko was killed in 2371, trying to reach Terok Nor to convince his former wife, , to join the Terran cause, the rebellion continued on, led by , with a little help from the "primary universe" universe version of Sisko. ( }}) In 2372, the rebels scored their first major victory: the capture of Terok Nor from the Alliance. In order to maintain their power and defend their new conquest, the rebels built a new warship, a replica of the Starfleet warship , which they also named . This powerful little ship was successful in defending the newly-captured station at the Battle of Terok Nor. ( ) One of the many acts of internal sabotage of Alliance operations was to end their ability to use their cloaking devices by using new forms of sensors to disrupt the cloaking fields and the sensors detected the ships through the field. This crippled the Alliance's war machine to a massive degree. The rebels, now calling themselves the Terran Resistance Forces, won a great victory in 2375, when the ISS Defiant, thanks to sabotage by the "primary" version of Rom, managed to capture Regent , the leader of the Alliance. When last seen, the rebels' march towards total victory appeared to be well under way. ( ) The Rebellion experienced a massive boost in manpower when the entire Xenexian population (which numbered millions), under their new leader M'k'n'zy of Calhoun, joined the Rebellion against the Alliance. (NF - Mirror Universe novel: Cutting Ties) Not long afterwards, 'Mac' and his ship, the , rescued , who had been undercover posing as a Romulan. She found evidence that the Romulans were building a thalaron radiation weapon for the Alliance. Mac, Selar, and arrived on in disguise as Romulan scientists, only to be discovered by Praetor . However, Alliance soldiers ambushed the four of them and discovered that the Alliance planned to destroy Romulus with the thalaron weapon. Unfortunately, although the four escaped death, the bomb went off, completely annihilating the Romulan homeworld. Despite this, Praetor Hiren decided to give command of the entire surviving Romulan fleet to Mac, so that they could join the Terran Rebellion's fight against the Alliance. (NF - Mirror Universe short story: "Homecoming") Another major breakthrough was when the Rebellion's scientists successfully copied the designs of the counterpart universe warships and Romulan cloaking devices. These combined improved the Rebels' space warfare capabilities and cost the Alliance many ships and facilities. The fighting began to spread and slaves everywhere deserted their posts and joined the Rebellion at Terok Nor or one of the Rebels bases in the Badlands . One such case was , who became Smiley's girlfriend and first officer. They later became the parents of . Rebellion leaders and eventually stole vast amounts of resources and equipment from Alliance territory and planned to construct a fleet of cloaked Defiant-class warships at the abandoned Alliance space station and use them to destroy the Alliance homeworlds of and . Unfortunately, these plans were undone when Empok Nor was destroyed and many rebel leaders were killed. O'Brien managed to rally his troops from the brink of despair by promising a "Revolution" against the Alliance (when in fact he had no idea how to do this). (''DS9'' - Mirror Universe novel: Saturn's Children) The Bajoran dissident movement supported the Terran Rebellion. (''DS9'' novel: The Soul Key) The final victory of the Rebellion eventually came in January 2379 and Earth signed an armistice with the Alliance. However, the newly freed Earth elected not to restore the Terran Empire. Humanity instead became a member of a new organization, the Galactic Commonwealth. (ST - Mirror Universe novel: Rise Like Lions) Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Mirror universe conflicts